outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlast Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
We advise you to thoroughly read and follow these rules before editing, especially in the field that you wish to contribute. Otherwise, don't question any administrators for the actions they might take. Article Guidelines The following editing rules and guidelines: *'Veracity:' Be discrete in your contributions, always add legitimate information. Be sure to check the information you wish to add to an article, it might already exist in it. Each section of the page is devoted to summarize one thing, therefore don't add a character's appearance in the story section. *'Source your Information:' Please provide us with some evidence to prove your statements. If we cannot source them, they'll have to be removed. *'Proper Grammar:' Do your best to edit articles with proper English grammar and spelling. Use source editor to check your spelling. All forms of English, such as American, Australian, British, etc, are allowed. *'New Articles and Categories:' Do not create new articles and categories without admin's permission. *'Other Languages:' Information from this wiki is also available in other languages, such as its Spanish counterpart. If there isn't a wiki available in your native language, feel free to create and interlink it with this one, for the purpose of expanding our community to a greater audience. *'Limit your Summary:' Don't be redundant when summarizing events. Be brief in your descriptions and don't capitalize too much on small factors. *'Neutrality:' Don't pick sides or be one minded when adding additional info, be neutral by only providing your information and making it as explicit as possible. *'Third Person:' Always edit in third person and don't refer directly to the reader. *'No Speculations:' Do not add speculations to articles if an event or a character's fate is left undisclosed. Feel free to discuss about them on the wiki's forum or its talk page, but don't include it into articles as a legit information. *'Edit Wars:' Don't start edit wars on pages by constantly reverting back your edits, forcing them after someone had previously removed them, etc. If there's a disagreement between users, open up a thread, start a discussion on a forum or on the article's talk page. Always feel free to inform an admin or ask for their assistance if the situation gets out of hand. *'Vandalism:' Vandalism will not be tolerated and will lead to a permanent ban, immediately. The following acts are considered as vandalism: **Removing legitimate content from pages. **Inserting nonsense, gibberish, profanity, spam and unrelated information into pages. **Rewriting an article's content from English to another language (For more information, see '''Other Languages' rule above''). File Guidelines When uploading additional files to the wiki, such as images, videos and audio logs, you should always meet the following conditions: Images *'Quality:' Every image should be captured at highest quality possible. Blurry, distorted, pixelated and similar images are not allowed and will be removed without question. *'Resolution:' Images, such as gameplay shots, should be uploaded in high resolution, from 720p and above, if possible. Anything lower than the available image will be removed. *'Clarity:' Images taken directly within the game should not have logos, watermarks or anything similarly attached to them. Rather, it should be a clear shot, displaying a character, an object, a situation, etc. *'Format:' All image files should be in standard .png file format for better viewing purposes. We suggest you convert from whatever format it may be into the commonly used one before uploading. *'Usage:' Don't upload images that are not going to be used in an article. If you wish to use an image for your profile or a discussion that cannot be placed on the wiki, upload it to an external site. Websites like Photobucket are free and easy to use. *'Irrelevance:' Photos that are not in any way related to Outlast, its crew and developers, will be immediately removed. This also includes any sort of modified and distorted images from the actual game, fan art and mods. *'Duplicates:' Please check if the image you wish to upload already exists. You can do so by either taking a quick overview of the page or its gallery section. *'Naming:' Each image should have a short title that briefly indicates the current situation in it. *'Subtitles:' Images with in-game text are acceptable, but it's preferable for them to be clean for better viewing purposes. *'Exceptions:' The are exceptions to the previously mentioned rules, if images don't have a possible clear shot and are not available in higher quality nor resolution. Few examples would include images provided by developers, various news articles, logos, icons, etc. Audio Audio files can be an original soundtrack from the game or a character's voice file. For voices, we only allow the ones that were directly extracted from the game. The quality of them should be as best as possible, without various interference in the background, such as scratches, rustling and unidentified sounds. Videos Videos should generally be trailers, gameplays, developers logs, walkthroughs and tutorials for finding all collectibles, Easter eggs and secrets. Blogs, Forums and Commenting *'Content:' Don't have one-liner blogs nor forums. Make your discussions more substantial. Don't use blogs for your personal introductions and keep them relevant to Outlast. See this blog for an example. *'Limitations:' Discussions that revolve around already existing or already closed topics, far-fetched theories and questioning even if the information already exists on an article, will be removed. *'Relation to the Story:' Theories are always welcomed, but keep your speculations related to the story. Otherwise, they will get removed. *'Commenting and Talk Pages:' Due to massive abuse and spamming problems, we were forced to remove the comment sections from articles. Users can still comment on blogs and can use Talk Pages to discuss and share their thoughts on the subject. Please look up how to use Talk Pages if you're not familiar with them. Inappropriate content placement will be removed and in some extreme cases, the contributor might get permanently blocked. This also goes for anyone that acts violently in a forum, chat or a talk page. *'Common Sense:' Questions and discussions that revolve around basic horror genre settings, such as; identities of mysterious characters who were placed in certain locations to create a dense and immersive atmosphere, plot purposes, looking for reasons behind a writer's whim, foreshadowing of future events, etc, will be removed. *'No Role-Playing:' Users can name their accounts whatever they please, but they're not allowed to portray their characters and start chats and discussions while posing as them. Doing so, will lead to a temporary or if persistent, a permanent ban. User Rights and Policies *'Profiles:' Contributors can decorate their user pages with images from this wiki and add a quick summary about them, their interest, thoughts and opinions. These are the following actions that you're not allowed to do on a user page: **You're not allowed to edit other people's profiles. **You're not allowed to discriminate and insult anyone or anything on your profile. **You're not allowed to upload images that are in no relation with this wiki to your profile. **You're not allowed to upload images for the sole use on your profile. **You're not allowed to role-play on your profile. You are, however, allowed to center your profile around the character you favor. *'Naming:' Contributors can name their accounts whatever they please, as long as its appropriate. You can also name your account after one of the characters, but you're forbidden to exercise the following. *'No Role-Playing:' You can base your profile around the characters you favor, but you're not allowed to portray them in chat, blog, forum and on a profile. You cannot write fan fiction anywhere on this wiki. Instead, we suggest you go over to our Outlast Fanon wiki if you wish to write fan theories and stories. *'Abusive Language:' You're not allowed to show off your profanity skills on this wiki towards anyone. Anyone caught doing so will receive a warning followed by a ban if the guilty party fails to comply. *'Spamming:' Spamming is considered anything that's repetitive or overly used. This also includes trolling, writing nonsense, gibberish, etc. If you forgot to mention something during a discussion, simply edit your post and add the missing content. *'Advertising:' Do not advertise any kind of products, free content, sites, wikis, channels, etc. *'Pirating:' We don't support pirating of any kind, whether it be software or media related, and will ban anyone on sight who does so on this wiki. *'Masquerading as an Administrator:' In the past, we've had trouble with certain users acting as admins who attempted to enforce policies they saw fit. This is not your job, anyone caught doing this can receive temporary or permanent ban. *'Acceptance of Opinions:' Each person has their own preference and propensity towards something or someone and they're to be respected. If you disagree with someone, start discussion. Any violence and aggression towards someone will be met with either temporarily or a permanent ban. *'Assume good faith:' Most people want to help expand or fix an article. Don't assume from the start that it was an act of malice (unless there's clear evidence of this), but rather inform the user of their mistakes or attempt to fix them yourself. Always welcome a new user, make them feel at home. Acknowledge their contributions and assistance by thanking them for their work and the time they took out of their day to help. Always be patient with users who are new to the wiki or are not familiar with our policies. For more information, visit Assuming Good Faith page. Relevance to the Real Word *The developers were inspired and only used certain theories behind MKUltra project as a background story for the game's plot. All other things that appear within this universe are purely fictional. *Certain locations, such as Mount Massive Asylum, are modeled after real-life locations, but the events that transpire within the game never happened in real life. *Any contact information that you might find in the game is purely fictional. Do NOT attempt to contact these nor anyone who presents you with this information. Blocking Policy When certain amount of chaos erupts on the wiki, administrators have no choice but to block users for violating or not following our rules and guidelines. Depending how severe and malicious their actions were, the greater the punishment. Banishment can go from a short and temporary ban to a permanent one. We only give three strikes: #A notice indicating to contributor's mistakes and a warning of further consequences. #A short term ban if the user does not comply with out terms. #A permanent ban if there's no reasoning with the user.